Speaking Up
by FUNAV-CHICK
Summary: What if Harm had stopped Mac from leaving for Paraguay that night? R&R. Could be a one shotter. Could be more. Up to you.


AN:Wat up ppl? The Navchick is back. I know its been a while but dust off your memories. Here's something thats been on my mind for a while. It might be a one shotter or not thats up to you.

Disclaimer: JAG no mi. Campras para mi cumplianos posablemente? Es primero de Julio. Translation: look it up ;)I know I'm evil.

* * *

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

She sat on the stool of my kitchen island as I questioned her.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't say."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know."

"This has Webb written all over it."

"He needed a pregnant wife. I'm his cover."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Very. I leave for Paraguay tonight. "

"I don't want you to go, Mac."

"How is it that you only seem interested when I have one foot out the door? Your interests always seem to fade when I might actually in a position to return it?"

"Mac."

With that she leaves. I just stand there. I can't move. That is until I hear the elevator reach my floor. My legs move on there own accord and before I know it I am in front it with my hand on the gate preventing it from closing.

"Harm..."

"I'm always interested." the words fly out of mouth before I can stop myself. My body is acting on its own without consulting me first.

"What"

"I'm always interested in you, Mac, always."

It was her turn to be paralyzed. I move my free hand to reach for hers. Taking it in mine I gently pull her from the elevator and let the gate go.

"Harm..."

What ever she was about to say no one will ever know because I didn't let her get it out. My lips on hers felt so… so right. I only hope she felt it too and doesn't kick my six for what I'm doing. Unfortunately for me my body's autopilot chooses this exact time to shut off. Losing the last of my forced courage I pull away slowly. I don't remember closing my eyes but they're closed and opening them to see my fait is taking every ounce of bravery this aviator has. When I do open them I'm greeted with something I never expected.

The confused look in her eyes gave me the immediate urge to apologize and explain myself. Only problem is I can't explain. It would be highly unlikely that she would believe my subconscious hijacked my body. I look further into her eyes and see something that I cant quit place. If I had to render a guess I would say it looked like desire? When I finally regain my ability to speak I do.

"Mac, please stay." My voice sounds small even to me. If I weren't holding her so close she probably would have missed it. I wonder if she did hear me because she hasn't made a sound since I kissed her. She opens her mouth but words fail her and nothing comes out.

"Mac, please..."

She still has yet to say anything and I cant think of anything to say. Luckily for me my autopilot kicks in again.

"Mac, say something. If cant say anything show me." I wait. For what seems like an eternity I wait. I open my mouth to try again but I don't get time enough to make a sound because her lips are attached to mine again and this time I didn't do it. Her hands that had previously remained at her sides are now making their way to my chest. I can't help the moan that follows the sensation running through me as a result of her touch. Oh but she doesn't stop there. She takes advantage of my mouth opening slightly as I moan by sliding her oh so limber tongue into my mouth. I am rapidly approaching the limits of my control. I push her up against the long since closed elevator doors and try to press my body closer to hers. I'm surprised for a minute to be met with the bulge of her pregnant suit. I'm about to pull back to invite her inside to get out of the undoubtedly extremely uncomfortable garment but she beats me to it. Deciding rather to attack just underneath my jaw. Giving the area a gentle tug with her teeth after a wet kiss on the spot Mac is rewarded with another more deep throated groan from me. I gasp as she continues. We've been at this for honestly I don't know how long and she's already found my spot. Nobody has done that before not even Diane.

"Sarah." I breathe her name. "Come inside before I take you right here in hall." She pushes me off of her and towards my door but we both stop short as a cell phone rings. It's hers and she answers but from the look on her face she's rather annoyed by the interruption.

"Mackenzie." Mac's silent for a minute listening to whoever is on the other end.

"I'm not going." She states matter of factly. It occurs to me that it must be Webb on the other line but I say nothing. I can here him ask the question through the phone he is talking well practically yelling loudly enough.

"What do you mean 'you not going'?" he asks. She counters his emotional outburst with the calm, cool, and collected marine attitude that suits her so well.

"I mean just what I said. Find someone else. I'm not going."

"Well why not? What made you change your mind from an hour ago when you where here?" Webb berates her with questions.

"I found a reason to stay." She counters looking directly at me as she does so. I can't help but feel proud and have a little bit of an ego bust at the fact that Mac would make such a comment.

Webb has calmed slightly and I can no longer hear his side of the conversation. Mac's side of it was mainly uneventful. A few 'I'm sorry's and 'I'm sure you can find someone else's and then with a curt good bye she hung up.

"You're not going." It's the only thing I can think to say so I say it. Doing or saying the first thing that comes to mind seems to be working for me tonight.

"I'm not going." She mimicked with a small smile. I lean in to kiss her and she meets me half way. This kiss is different from the previous ones of tonight. It is in no way hungry or rushed. Its not frenzied but it's just as passionate if not more so and leaves us both breathless when we part from the shear love that it was overflowing with. The moment I look, her eyes captivate me. It is this very moment that I know with out a doubt in my mind that I am totally, completely, hopelessly, madly in love with Sarah Mackenzie.

* * *

AN: You all know what's up. Review!And by the wayI'm thinking of doingone about whatcould have happened ifWebb hadn't showed up in Paraguay. You know in the hotel when Harm and Mac were about to kiss. On that subject did any one see the previews for next weeks show. "And it will endwith a surprise."OMGDo you think Don has finaly gotten his head on strait and is going to endthis stupid dance between America's Favorite couple. I hope so.  
Mac 


End file.
